Episode 25
'''Kuwabara's Fight of Love '''is the twenty-fifth episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on April 10, 1993 in Japan and April 7, 2003 in the United States. Plot Kuwabara finally sees the girl he wanted to rescue right from the start, Yukina - unfortunately they have to pass their last test first, and that is a showdown with the Toguro brothers. Kuwabara seems to underestimate Toguro's strength and starts to charge, but Yusuke stops him saying he feels something powerful within him. And indeed there is, as Elder Toguro changes his body into the form of a sword, and Younger Toguro starts to charge up, and the immense power Toguro displays blows Yusuke off his feet, and before they know it Toguro charges onto them then knocks Yusuke out, and charges for Kuwabara. Kuwabara unleashes his Spirit Sword to try and block Toguro's sword, but its too powerful and it blows him off and smashes him to the wall. Yusuke sneaks from the side and fires his Spirit Gun but Toguro was able to jump and avoid it, but Yusuke follows with his spirit shotgun attack and nails Toguro, however he uses a barrier to protect him from Yusuke's attack and counters with a punch that sent Yusuke flying, making them feel like their powers don't stand a chance against a monster like him. Yusuke thinks of a plan and charges for Toguro, but quickly sidesteps and fires a full-powered spirit right in front of Toguro's face. Despite this though, Toguro remains unharmed. It appears that Elder Toguro changed from sword to shield and blocked Yusuke's spirit gun. Toguro smashes Yusuke with a punch and he goes down. Now both are out and Tarukane is rejoicing but Sakyo seems unaffected by this situation. Somehow, with his spirit energy, Kuwabara feels what Yukina had gone through, the torture she got when she was being forced to cry by Tarukane for his own personal deeds, the loss of her loved ones, and with this he gets his inspiration and gets reenergized. He unleashes his spirit sword and then charges for Tarukane. He wants to punish Tarukane for making Yukina suffer, but just then Toguro pulls him back and kicks him in the gut. They need to get rid of Toguro first, because that's the only choice left, but they don't stand a chance. However Kuwabara thinks of a plan that if they could just land in a sneak attack they could win the battle, so he decides to ask for Yusuke's help. Once again Kuwabara charges with his spirit sword, and Toguro is ready to anticipate the attack. However Yusuke fires his spirit gun and it hits Kuwabara, doubling his speed with this force, surprising Toguro, and unable to anticipate this sudden burst of speed he gets stabbed hard by Kuwabara's spirit sword, and the game is over. Tarukane is shocked by this sudden turn of events, and Sakyo is more than happy as ever. He gets Tarukane's property. Just then Hiei suddenly bursts into Tarukane's place. He had taken care of all Tarukane's bodyguards and is ready to punish him for everything that he had done to Yukina. Tarukane pleads for survival, but Hiei, with his cold-hearted personality starts giving Tarukane a beating of his life. As Hiei was about to land the final blow Yukina stops him, saying she has seen too much violence and wants it to stop, and being her long lost twin brother, he stopped. However Yukina doesn't know him, and when she asked who he is, Hiei decided it wasn't the right time to tell her his real identity yet, so he told her that he was just a friend. Then Yukina suddenly remembered about Kuwabara so she hurried off and went to see him. She used some of her healing powers to heal his injuries, then Kuwabara started to worry that Yukina might hate humans for all that she had experienced there but she told him that she actually likes humans. And that closes the Yusuke's case of saving Yukina. Trivia *This is the last episode of the Spirit Detective Saga *This is the last episode of the Yukina Rescue Arc Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes